Pinocchio-P
and . He mainly uses Miku, though he also uses Rin, GUMI, and even MAYU to a degree of success. His most notable song "SLowMoTIoN" has over 8,500,000 views. His producer name comes from his very first song "Hanauta" which means "humming" (and is written with the kanji meaning "nose" and "song"). There is a cafe known as "Pinocchio-Tei" whom he has collaborated with. This cafe sells food and drinks inspired by his songs and fans would often come to listen to new songs by Pinocchio together. He has also shared various .WAV and .MIDI files so that customers can get a glimpse of his work.http://shuminova.net/pinova[https://youtu.be/_OM5yquSmoY MikuChannel] - Miku Collaboration Cafe & Bar (Suminova x Pinocchio-P) |debut = February 2009 |currently = Present |genre = Electronica, Progressive House, Sci-fi |labels = KARENT, GASCONRO |associations = Edielec |official = Website: PinocchioP |url = Channels: NND, YouTube, bilibili, piapro, Spotify Gallery: Pixiv Social Media: Twitter, Weibo, Facebook, Instagram, Niconi Community Misc: Booth, KARENT |playlist = (NND Mylist / YouTube Playlist) |content = # "Hana Uta" (Miku) (Feb.23.2009) # "Hitori no Kaerimichi" (Miku) (Mar.04.2009) # "Yume Banana" (Miku) (Mar.16.2009) # "Benicio Del Toro" (Miku) (Mar.24.2009) # "CONTINUE" (Miku) (Mar.27.2009) # "Negapoji" (Miku) (Apr.05.2009) # "Uchuu Mikan" (Miku) (Apr.07.2009) # "Tamanegi" (Miku) (Apr.08.2009) # "eight hundred" (Miku) (Apr.13.2009) # "Kirakira☆Capsule" (Miku) (Apr.30.2009) # "Ame no Hi Kissa" (Miku) (May.12.2009) # "Sensei ni Itteyaro" (Miku) (May.22.2009) # "Cocoa" (Miku) (Jun.02.2009) # "Fireworks" (Miku) (Jul.03.2009) # "Kakera" (Miku) (Aug.26.2009) # "Kagefumi Girl" (Miku) (Collab with Yucha-P) (Sep.12.2009) # "Famirareta (Ryakushou)" (Rin) (Sep.15.2009) # "Ponkotsu Tenshi" (Miku) (Sep.26.2009) # "La Tomatina" (Miku) (Oct.05.2009) # "Psychedelic Smile" (Miku) (Oct.27.2009) # "Iwatte Yaru" (Miku) (Collab with Onew-P) (Nov.30.2009) # "HANANOBI GIRL" (Miku) (Dec.11.2009) # "Kebyou Shounen (Kari)" (Miku) (Collab with Shime-Saba Twisters) (Dec.11.2009) # "Omocha Robot" (Miku) (Dec.11.2009) # "Kotoshi no Owari to Hajimari o Nora Neko wa Miteita" (Miku) (Dec.23.2009) # "Vocaloid no Uta" (Miku) (Jan.17.2010) # "Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki" (Miku) (Feb.19.2010) # "Re:Continue" (Miku) (Feb.25.2010) # "Subarashii Sekai" (Miku) (Apr.01.2010) # "Happy Very Happy" (Miku) (May.20.2010) # "OZ" (Miku) (Jun.28.2010) # "Ningen Nanka Daikirai" (Miku) (Jul.26.2010) # "Koisuru Mutant" (Miku) (Aug.31.2010) # "Benicio Del Toro -punk edit-" (Miku) (Sep.17.2010) # "Doshite-chan no Theme" (Miku) (Sep.25.2010) # "Aimaina" (Miku) (Oct.20.2010) # "Karappo no Manimani" (Miku) (Nov.28.2010) # "Koto Nora!" (Miku) (Dec.20.2010) # "Kusaregedou to Chocolate" (Miku) (Jan.10.2011) # "Kami Kyoku" (Miku) (Collab with Onew-P) (Jan.30.2011) # "Yumeneko" (Miku, GUMI) (Mar.07.2011) # "Floating Shelter" (Miku) (May.03.2011) # "Mushroom Mother" (Miku) (Aug.13.2011) # "Omoide Shabadaba" (Miku) (Nov.11.2011) # "Bakemono Uchuu" (Miku) (Dec.05.2011) # "Namida wa Kanashisa Dake de, Dekiterun Janai" (Miku) (Song of moonriders) (Dec.22.2011) # "Rareno" (Rin) (Mar.05.2012) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Miku) (Apr.22.2012) # "Kaeru-tachi no Uta" (Rin) (May.01.2012) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" (Miku) (May.29.2012) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (Miku) (Jun.18.2012) # "Shuumatsu no Koibito (pinocchiop mix)" (Miku) (Aug.01.2012) # "Scheveningen" (Miku) (Sep.03.2012) # "Shuukan Shounen BYE-BYE" (Miku) (Oct.02.2012) # "m/es" (Miku) (Dec.24.2012) # "Akkanbee da" (MAYU) (Feb.22.2013) # "Game Specter 2" (Miku) (Apr.06.2013) # "Hitoribocchi no UFO" (Miku) (Jul.04.2013) # "Strange Animal" (Miku, Rin) (Jul.29.2013) # "Kodomo no Shikumi" (Miku) (Aug.21.2013) # "Mune Ippai no Dame wo" (Miku) (Oct.11.2013) # "Nina" (Miku) (Nov.25.2013) # "Sorezore ni Jinsei ga Aru" (Miku) (Jan.27.2014) # "Gorgeous Big Taidan" (Miku) (Collab with Utsu-P) (Feb.07.2014) # "E no Umakatta Tomodachi" (Miku) (Apr.10.2014) # "SLoWMoTIoN" (Miku) (May.27.2014) # "Love Is Onomatopoeia" (Miku) (Jul.29.2014) # "Last Continue" (Miku) (Aug.04.2014) # "Tarinai Kabocha" (Miku) (Oct.08.2014) # "Yoi Ko no Kusuri" (Miku) (Nov.17.2014) # "Blackhole Gaoka Shoutengai" (Miku) (Dec.05.2014) # "Core" (Miku) (Feb.09.2015) # "Tonchinkan no En" (Miku) (Mar.02.2015) # "Hajimemashite Chikyuujin-san" (Miku) (Jul.02.2015) # "Kuusou Shou mo Nai Hibi" (Miku) (Jul.17.2015) # "Matsuri da Hey Come On" (Miku) (Aug.26.2015) # "1year" (Miku) (Sep.28.2015) # "Tokyo Mannequin" (Miku) (Dec.11.2015) # "Motivation ga Shinderu" (Miku) (Dec.25.2015) # "hanauta" (Remix) (Miku) (Feb.23.2016) # "Suki na Koto Dake de Ii Desu" (Miku) (May.01.2016) # "Kimi mo Warui Hito de Yokatta" (Miku) (Aug.08.2016) # "Doubutsu no Subete" (Miku) (Sep.27.2016) # "SAYONARA HUMAN" (Miku) (Nov.22.2016) # "Yuusei Masshirake" (Miku)(Dec.25.2016) # "Bokura wa Minna Imi Fumei" (Miku) (Apr.04.2017) # "Apple dot com" (Miku) (Jul.01.2017) # "Kimi ga Ikitenakute Yokatta" (Miku) (Aug.08.2017) # "Sick Sick Sick" (Miku) (Nov.20.2017) # "Vocalo wa Dasai" (Miku) (Dec.23.2017) # "Happy Powder" (Miku) (Jan.24.2018) # "Obake no Ukenerai" (Miku) (Jan.30.2018) # "YOZURINA" (Miku) (Apr.02.2018) # "Mei Mei" (Miku) (Jul.09.2018) # "Enma-sama no Iu Toori" (Miku) (Aug.20.2018) # "Beautiful Fiction" (Miku) (Nov.20.2018) # "Naizou Arimasu ka" (Miku) (Jan.22.2019) # "Zero" (Miku) (Mar.19.2019) # "Koi no Koi ni Yoru Koi no Tame no Koi" (Miku) (Jul.01.2019) # "Onion+" (Miku) (Aug.02.2019) # "Ultimate Senpai" (Miku) (Oct.16.2019)}} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography KARENT Singles Compilation Albums }} Gallery Games = |-| Merchandising = References External links *'Yamaha's interview:' Interview with VOCALOID-P File 8 (English) Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Illustrator Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro Category:Producer on Bilibili